wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Saturday Night PCW 6/13/15
June 13th, 2015 Segment 1: John Cena comes out to a mixed reaction and talks about his success in other companies. Cena says he wants to continue the trend in PCW by becoming the first Pure Heavyweight Champion. Cena talks about the legacy he hopes to leave behind and says becoming the top guy in PCW is the way to go. Samoa Joe comes out and stares down Cena. Joe says that because of Cena, Rusev ruined his opportunity to become the Pure Heavyweight Champion. Joe tells Cena that whatever he does in this coming tournament means nothing when he comes after the championship. Joe continues and tells Rusev that if he wants to start a fight, he better finish it. Joe challenges Rusev to a match at Big Bang. Match 1: Baron Corbin vs Sting – Sting wins at 18 minutes after hitting two consecutive Scorpion Death Drops on Baron Corbin. Segment 2: Finn Balor is backstage, prepping for his gauntlet match. Interviewer Enzo Amore asks Balor if he’s ready to take three men down at once. Balor tells Amore he’s stupid for even asking. Balor says that last week when he was eliminated from world championship contention, he decided to go for the next best thing. Balor says it’s nothing personal, he would have attacked Uhaa or Crowe if they had won the title too. Balor brings up Tyler Breeze and says he’s lucky he’s so pretty, because once he’s done with him tonight, he’ll have something to fall back on. Balor shoves Amore out of the way and leaves. Match 2: Paige vs AJ Lee – AJ taps Paige out at 6 minutes with the Black Widow. Segment 3: Hideo Itami comes out to the ring. Itami tells Balor that if he wants his title, he’ll need to put away three other competitors tonight, which he highly doubts he can do. Itami talks about holding the International Championship, and says he hopes he can bring it the same prestige he has brought other championships in the past. Tyler Breeze interrupts Itami and comes out to the ramp, but Balor comes out and attacks him. Balor throws Breeze off of the ramp and into the light equipment. Itami runs down and tries to stop him but Balor catches Itami halfway through with a Bloody Sunday DDT. Balor turns back to Tyler Breeze and drags him over to the equipment. Balor picks him up and drops him with the Bloody Sunday DDT onto the equipment. Match 3: Becky Lynch vs Nikki Bella – Becky taps Nikki out at 12 minutes with an arm-bar. Segment 4: Dean Ambrose is backstage. Ambrose talks about the importance of being champion. Ambrose says he has the opportunity in just a few minutes to get to the top of the PCW ladder by beating John Cena to become one of the two people to fight to be the inaugural champion. Ambrose says he knows what it’s like to be successful. Ambrose says the PCW is about to get insane. Ambrose walks away and the camera pans to Solomon Crowe, holding a switchblade, watching Dean Ambrose walk off. Match 4: John Cena vs Dean Ambrose – John Cena wins at 15 minutes after hitting an AA. After the match, John Cena picks Dean Ambrose up and shakes his hand. Solomon Crowe comes down to the ramp and watches Ambrose and Cena. Segment 5: Stone Cold Steve Austin announces Tyler Breeze has been injured indefinitely by Finn Balor. Austin says Balor is set to face repercussions. Match 5: Samoa Joe vs Hideo Itami – Samoa Joe wins by DQ at 13 minutes when Rusev comes out and beats Samoa Joe down. Rusev locks the Accolade in and refuses to let go for 3 minutes. Samoa Joe passes out from the pain. Rusev grabs a mic and tells Joe he accepts. Main Event: Finn Balor vs Solomon Crowe, Uhaa Nation in a Gauntlet Match Finn Balor vs Solomon Crowe – Finn Balor hits the Bloody Sunday DDT at 9 minutes to put Solomon Crowe away. Finn Balor vs Uhaa Nation – Finn Balor hits the Coup De Grace at 23 minutes to beat Uhaa Nation. Segment 6: Steve Austin comes out while Finn Balor is celebrating and says because of his attacks on Hideo Itami and Tyler Breeze earlier tonight, Finn Balor is not the number one contender. Austin says Balor is lucky he hasn’t suspended or fired him. Balor grabs a mic and tells Steve Austin that he just beat two men to earn the right to face Hideo Itami. Austin tells Balor he has his chance to become number one contender. Austin announces Baron Corbin vs Finn Balor for next week. The show ends with Balor and Austin staring down.